


Trust

by ywhiterain



Series: Promise verse [3]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: AU, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirou and Subaru's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

It was Subaru who initiated their first kiss.

Nearly two years had passed since they'd first met and Seishirou still proclaimed to love Subaru almost every day and Subaru was starting to suspect that maybe it _wasn't_ a joke. But he wasn't sure. And he wasn't even sure how he felt.

The only thing Subaru could attribute his daring that night was a rare burst of impulse he felt. The movie they were watching had also bored Subaru so it couldn't distract him from his budding desires.

So he had closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and quickly moved to brush his lips across Seishirou's. Then, he had quickly jerked away and tried to scoot away as far as possible from Seishirou, but Seishirou had grabbed his shoulders. Cupping them with care in his palms, he'd then used his position to push Subaru down. Subaru had then fallen still beneath him.

"Don't worry, Subaru-kun," Seishirou told him firmly with gentle eyes before kissing Subaru in an steadfast manner Subaru couldn't hope to keep up with.

Subaru trusted him.


End file.
